


Needle

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [97]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Drabble, Drugs, M/M, Overdosing, Sad with a Happy Ending, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: An OD at a party
Relationships: Axl Rose/Slash | Saul Hudson
Series: Requests [97]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/175709
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Needle

Axl couldn’t believe what was happening. They had just been having fun, partying with half of the strip, when Slash had slipped out with Nikki and Steven for a minute. The next thing Axl knew, Steven was running in to tell Duff that something was wrong with Slash, which made Duff get Izzy, and Izzy got Axl.

And sure enough, there was something wrong with Slash. He was on his back on the floor, his breath coming out in very short bursts, almost like he was struggling. His eyes were closed. He looked like he was sleeping.

But Nikki, Steven, and everyone else knew that wasn’t the case.

“Fuck!” Izzy yelled out. “I’m gonna go call 911. Get that shit out of here.” Duff, Steven, and Nikki made quick work of cleaning up the drugs and such while they waited on the ambulance. The party had pretty much cleared out. And Axl, he was frozen in place.

“Shit!” Nikki yelled out. “I hope that ambulance gets here’s soon! He’s struggling!”

“Wake up!” Axl screamed suddenly, going to Slash and shaking him. “Please wake up!”

“Jesus,” Duff watched the frontman. “Axl, stop!”

“Wake up! You aren’t allowed to do this!” Axl screamed. Steven went to grab him, but Axl hit him, knocking him back. Izzy and Duff managed to wrangle Axl while the EMT’s came in to get Slash. Axl was a sobbing mess, being held up by him bandmates as he watched them take Slash away.

He didn’t remember the ride to the hospital, or the waiting very much, but he did remember walking on shaky legs into the room they put Slash in. He did remember all the wires attached to the guitarist and the beeping of the machine.

And most importantly, the next morning, he remembered seeing Slash looking at him.

“I’m awake,” Slash told him, and that’s all it took for Axl to break down and wrap his arms around Slash, holding onto him. He knew it wouldn’t stop. The vices never stopped for any of them, but maybe for a moment, it would.


End file.
